


公主隐匿，王子逃逸 Princess Hides, Prince Escapes

by fourtable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dransy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtable/pseuds/fourtable
Summary: after war,they gave up each other





	公主隐匿，王子逃逸 Princess Hides, Prince Escapes

**Author's Note:**

> 写在2017,4,4，清明节，最后一次BE

《公主隐匿，王子逃逸》

魔法部的第三条赦令终于在四月颁布了，这条从去年七月就被沸沸扬扬讨论着的法案，以魔法部一向自称的宽容气量，赦免了十年前大战中的丙级战犯和部分乙级战犯。  
在十年前公布的战犯名单上，德拉科.马尔福被划为乙级战犯，为了将他从甲级降至乙级，他的父母做出了他们最大的牺牲，也为他从最大程度上窃取了时间，足够他和他的女朋友潘西.帕金森一起逃亡。  
十年后他的赦免令是潘西来替他取的，这是六年来潘西首次踏入魔法部。  
她去的时间已经晚了，其他赦免者或其家属都陆陆续续在上周领完了通知。因此即使魔法部的行政效率依旧充斥着繁文缛节，她也并没有等待太久。  
潘西从地下魔法部走出来，乘地铁回到了她的公寓，一间在麻瓜小区里不起眼的楼房。她进门收拾了一下就开始坐在桌前写信，她用的是麻瓜的钢笔，麻瓜的电灯。尽管现在已经很晚了，而她也早已疲倦不堪，但她还是想尽快把这封信送出去。  
“亲爱的安德鲁，你的通知我已经帮你领回来了，你呢，你还不肯回来吗？”  
窗外的猫头鹰已经睡着了，她把这封信栓在了它的脚上，她相信塞浦路斯即使是在睡眠不足的情况下也可以连夜飞过英吉利海峡，到达布吕赫，那里会有人将它收留，并将它的信中转至地中海南端的岛屿上，和这猫头鹰同名，这座岛也叫塞浦路斯。  
   
潘西结束了她一天的工作，她在一家麻瓜出版社做编辑，与刻板印象中的女事业者一样，单身无子女，以最快的效率和最高的质量完成工作，无趣且冷漠。  
她回到家里就看到了在阳台上的暗黄羽毛的塞浦路斯，第七天，她终于等到了回信。  
“亲爱的潘西，你辛苦了，领取过程还顺利吗？我在这里很好，一切都是老样子，我已经习惯了这里的生活，不想再走近陌生的伦敦了。如果安全的话，我想你可以来这里和我一起生活。”  
这封信她读完后就放在了一边，关于对方的提议她不是没考虑过，只是她知道自己很难离开，更何况对方也可能只是随口一提。  
她等洗完澡才开始回信。  
“亲爱的安德鲁，我上周刚刚接手了一项新的手稿，出版社已经签下协议，由我来负责编辑工作，如果工作照常进行那么等待出版也要十个月之久。  
我想你现在是安全的，彻底自由的无国籍难民。”  
这天夜里潘西梦到了自己在变形行李箱中，她在变形空间的书桌前工作，灯光昏暗让人看不清手稿的字，梦里她像在逃命一样的删减编辑校对，视线越来越模糊像是手撕的纸边毛糙不堪，等她觉得自己累到实在无法扛住的时候她才爬出了箱子。她在箱子外看到了碧海蓝天充斥着游客的海滩，久违的熟悉感使她一下就明白了自己身在何处，可直到她被游客大喊箱子里爬出来了一个人的声音惊吓醒来，潘西也没有望见她想看到的那个人。  
   
塞浦路斯在1987年归属于英国管辖，这里海天一色，清晨日出的半圆对折在海平面上。然而上世纪末这里还战争不断，就在当地人纷纷逃亡的时候，一对年轻的英国夫妇来到了这里。  
现如今战争已过，它又重新成为旅游胜地，本地人已所剩无几，就连曾经逃亡来这里的一对年轻夫妇也只剩下孤单的一人。  
他孤单着，且不再年轻。  
他在刚送走的信上写着：“亲爱的潘西，我最近在考虑建立一家便宜的民宿旅店，越来越多的客人来到塞浦路斯，经济拮据的游客也有资格享受海边的美景，这是个可以得到长期回报的投资，我们可以再攒一笔钱。  
另：既然是安全的，那我不想再用安德鲁这个名字了。”  
海边的风声和浪涛的拍打声从远处传来，德拉科早已习惯了在这声音的伴奏下生活，它将每个来到这里的人聚集在一起，像魔法一样指挥着他们的心绪。白天这声音会被游客掩盖，气息微弱。而夜晚的降临让这孤岛的一方世界完全被浪涛声掌控，德拉科在其中听到了遥远的人烟熙攘，海岸另一边的灯火通明。  
近来他总有点惶惶不可终日，赦免令已经下达。在这之前他也早就认罪，今生的罪孽下辈子再偿还，只是有些少年的事情他还藏在心里，不说明白，他总替那个少年不甘。  
他又望着暗色阴沉的遮光窗帘随着浪涛拍打每四秒一个轮回的飘动，万物被困于早已安排好的宿命，他望着窗帘出神，眼睛也不曾眨一下，恍惚间已感知不到自己的存在，恍惚间如一个将死之人，意识涣散。  
德拉科突然感到心脏一阵剧痛，这痛将他逐渐消散的灵魂惊醒。

七年前潘西.帕金森结束了在外陪同逃亡的日子，将畏罪潜逃的乙级战犯德拉科.马尔福的死讯带回伦敦。从那之后她就隐匿到了麻瓜世界里，离群索居。  
分别是在回到伦敦的半个月前，德拉科在海边捡到一个被施了魔法指定方向的漂流瓶，里面装着帕金森夫人的请求，她想方设法寻到潘西的下落，告诉她帕金森先生已病入膏肓，只想知道潘西的一点现状，求得为人父母的安心。  
德拉科在他们刚读完的下一秒就将瓶子里的信烧毁。德拉科说这个瓶子可能给他们带来追查，再次将他们置于危险的境地，而潘西低着头哭嚎，在悲痛中她没听出来德拉科试图给她的安慰，她只听到了他令人绝望的自私。  
从前他们不是这样的，从前他们光荣快活，从前的他们谁也不会想到今日的窘迫。  
他们自战后逃命天涯，谁都不再是温室里的王子和公主，德拉科忘记了自己的海誓山盟，潘西也反悔了曾经的心甘情愿，一场决绝在劫难逃。  
她在半夜出发确认德拉科已入眠之后乘坐最早的一班轮渡离开，行李中仅带着黑色的长袍，那是她为她一生所爱准备的丧服。日出前海边寒风凛冽，吹得她脸上的泪刺骨的疼。  
她不知道的是德拉科没有睡着，自逃亡以来一点风吹草动都会将他惊醒，他看到潘西轻声走出门去。门外月光如纱撩过他的眼睛，他的蓝色眼睛如海泛起浪涛，德拉科把眼睛紧紧闭上，阻隔门外的光线刺到他眼睛，也拦截了眼泪的洪堤。脑海里一个声音伴着海风对他说，放她走吧，还她自由。  
半个月后潘西.帕金森回到伦敦，她带来了德拉科的死讯，收到了帕金森先生的讣告。  
她因包庇罪被判处六个月监禁，帕金森夫人用变卖家底的巨额经济赔偿免除了她女儿的牢狱之灾。至此，曾经富裕殷实的帕金森家族终于走向末路，潘西身上的黑色的丧服把她紧紧束缚，魔法部的判决这场为人瞩目的月食吞没了她的希望，将她和她的黑色长袍驱赶出魔法世界。

旧日里斯莱特林的王子失去了国王的呵护，王后的溺爱。他的魔杖失去光泽，金色的头颅因低垂而黯淡。他曾想做公主的骑士，如今连公主都隐匿于茫茫海岸。  
德拉科脑海中还紧攥着飞扬跋扈的回忆。筑成他回忆中的金碧辉煌，每一砖一瓦都从他失意处偷来。他在酒精的作用下开始给“那时候”添加光辉，它已孤立成岛，而他在远离它的舟上，仍不放弃这层奢侈，它在回忆中愈加美丽他就愈加心碎。他在地平线上望着它，心想他那样窒息般的爱过它，心想他还要用余生和它进行永别的仪式，不觉中心如绞痛。  
他开始酗酒绝食，整日昏睡彻夜难眠。  
漫长的夜降临，他想起潘西的脸，忘记了她的背叛。半梦半醒中，他起身在屋后折下了一朵玫瑰，花刺扎入他冰凉的手掌，血和玫瑰一样鲜红。

六年前潘西的编辑工作刚刚进入正轨，那天她加班结束回到公寓，发现一束玫瑰装在漂流瓶中，立在她的桌案前。  
潘西哭了，为了这世上唯一还记得她生日的那个人。  
玫瑰是信号，受玫瑰影响她的世界有陨石坠落，她开始连夜计划离开伦敦回去找他，倘若傲罗还在追查她那他们就继续逃亡。这么多年他们从未彼此分离，她无法承受天各一方的命运，恐惧在思念面前被忽视。  
然而朝阳的光从她的窗前泛出，她又想到出走的那一个黎明，一夜未眠的她重新清醒了。为爱无谓牺牲感动自我从来都只是童话，可她已不再富有不再荣耀，她或许曾经是公主曾经活在童话里，现如今一切都已幻灭。  
她没有钱出逃，她也不喜欢逃窜的生活，她把最后的一点勇气用来隐藏爱意，匿名改姓在麻瓜中生活。  
她想起少年时候，德拉科恶作剧般故作肉麻的问过她，他说，亲爱的潘西，你信不信，你是我唯一爱的人。如果潘西说信那她也未免太过自恋，如果说不信那也太不识好歹，所以潘西没有回答，爱还是不爱只要自己知道就好。

潘西曾经是爱过自己的，潘西在最开始少不更事的时候就是如此，即使他落得落魄境地她也是爱自己的，否则不会毫不犹豫的跟着他走。只是后来一切都变了，他在恐惧慌张中拖累了她，如果她现在忘记了他，他也不该责怪。  
德拉科的情绪受汹涌的浪涛影响，涨潮时咒骂背弃他的帕金森，潮退时满怀愧疚思念着潘西，潮汐时他又祈祷能再听到爱人的消息。  
他的祈祷奏效了，他收到了一封来自伦敦的信，他吻着她的字迹欣喜如狂，即使信里称呼他为安德鲁。  
他不再怀疑，那是他在岛上的四年中第一次真的感觉到快乐。他像儿时初次牵手少时初吻那样膨胀满足。潘西是爱他的，他没有被抛弃。  
他纵身跳入海里，想象在太空中仰泳，不再有任何忧愁。

那时候的潘西回想起年少的时候，她和德拉科作恶使坏，良心上不受到任何谴责，他们自私的同时又无私的爱着彼此。那份爱意从来没有让她失望过，此后它由浓烈转为严重，像她如今恶化的病情，严重，且后知后觉。  
他们曾经得到过幸福，因此他们相信幸福还会再回到他们身边。然而就像历史上他们的领袖已经站在了霍格沃茨，他最近的时候也仅离救世主半米的距离。然而那半米距离，千钧一发时相差半秒发出的咒语，生命中许多注定饱含遗憾的时刻，都是胜利的海市蜃楼，给失败者的赏光。在前进的路上，只要稍微远离幸福一点，就是越来越远，再也回不去了。  
或许就如黑魔王注定失败，幸福和永远都是遥不可及的词汇，灼伤人眼的恒星在天空高悬，他们谁都没有能力抬头与之相望。

潘西在麻瓜医院里挂号，消毒水味沾到她的衣服，这么多年她还是不太懂麻瓜的医疗制度，她在医院里转了几圈问了好几个人才找到该进的科室。她的老板特意批准她的病假，自从她的视力越来越模糊之后工作效率也远不如从前。  
她在几年内生理心理上都快速衰老，麻瓜世界不论是生理还是心理都未能与她完全匹配。  
医生让她在仪器前坐好，她的眼睛对上暖黄色的光圈，一阵眩晕。  
潘西在这光晕中感到自己首次与恒星相望，她想起神话中驾驶太阳马车的法厄同，骄纵跋扈不自量力，随后马车脱缰而他坠入海底。他一定也是金发碧眼，漂亮的肤色放纵且骄傲，凡人对他生厌，而潘西则深深着迷，如果她还年轻十岁，可以重新选择，她还是会在霍格沃茨之后跟着他一起逃逸。

德拉科把信写好，目送着猫头鹰自由的高飞。在猫头鹰脚边栓住的信封上，他终于写上了自己的真名，依偎着她的名字。  
漫长的夜晚，他再次感到心脏绞痛，比以往的每一次加起来更要剧烈，他的意识想要再次抓住她的幻影，他伸出手在空中捕捉，紧紧攥住了她丝质的绿色裙衫。一阵巨大的满足和幸福挤进心脏，他的灵魂终于放松，向高处飘去，海浪声随着疼痛戛然而止，一切归于虚无。

德拉科寄给潘西的信被看护转送到医院来。  
她视力已弱化至不能再阅读，年轻的护士帮她拆开信，不知道为什么，她觉得护士小姐甜美的嗓音念出来的信像一场恶作剧，曾经也有一个年轻的男孩这样对她说过：  
“亲爱的潘西，不管你信不信，我这辈子只爱过你一个人。”

-fin-


End file.
